


My game, my rules: criminal minds

by Lukacarrcanwrite



Series: My game, my rules [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukacarrcanwrite/pseuds/Lukacarrcanwrite
Summary: How i would write criminal minds if it was the main writer.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Grant Anderson/Aaron Hotchner
Series: My game, my rules [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961068
Kudos: 3





	My game, my rules: criminal minds

This is how i would write criminal minds. Enjoy!


End file.
